Bonding
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: After the food fight, Pyrrha chases down Blake and the two have a heart to heart. Kitty Magnet and slight Crimson Dragon.


**_I don't own RWBY, what so ever._**

**_Wow, let me just be the first to say... THE PREMIERE WAS THE GREATEST! *cough* That being said, here is a bit of Kitty Magnet (I REFUSE to call it the other one) for all of you to enjoy. I had to! I've been making several jokes on Tumblr about belligerent sexual tension between Blake and Pyrrha because of the soda can thing. So, I decided to write this since, again, GREATEST! Enjoy._**

* * *

Blake sighed as she walked back to the dorms, clutching her nearly ruined notebook to her side. The food fight had taken a lot more out of her than she had been expecting and she was just ready to shower, curl up with a good book and read until she fell asleep. Her aura must have been seriously damaged because the aches and pains still hadn't faded as much as they should have. Without looking, she was even sure that there were still several bruises lingering behind from Pyrrha's soda can attack.

_All I need to do is sleep._ Blake thought to herself, stifling a yawn.

"Blake!" Her ears twitched as she registered footsteps hurrying closer. Turning, she found Pyrrha rushing to catch up to her.

"What do you need, Pyrrha?" the brunette inquired, stopping so her friend could catch up.

"I wanted to apologize for the cans today." The athlete stopped in front of her, barely out of breath from the run. "I was focusing on it as if it were an actual battle rather than a friendly spar between friends."

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Blake asked.

"Pardon?" Green eyes focused on her curiously.

"Thinking about us as your enemies rather than your friends is a good thing, right? Because it helps you become a better fighter against an opponent that you're not familiar against." The brunette shrugged. "I think it's good practice. Just in case."

The athlete nodded a moment before turning to her again. "Still, I'm sorry about the cans. I should have taken into account the fact that not everyone had an aura as strong as mine or Jaune's. I've taken a lot of hard hits before, so I can understand it and Jaune's aura is naturally large to help him recover easily. I'm sorry I didn't think about that."

"No, Pyrrha, really. It's fine."

"The bread was still fairly stale." the redhead murmured, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I'll be _fine_. Besides, it was nice to train with your team. It helped us understand what sparing together against someone else as a team rather than against each other is like." Blake gave the athlete a small smile and Pyrrha seemed to visibly relax.

"Thank you." she giggled. "And you are quite the competition with your shadow-clones."

"You're not half bad with your polarity, either." Blake grinned.

Pyrrha blushed and punched her good-naturedly against the arm. Blake, being the lighter of the two, went flying into the nearest obstacle, which turned out to be a tree. Pyrrha rushed over, gasping as she did.

"Blake, are you alright?"

"Fine." the brunette coughed, wincing at the searing pain in some of the wounds that hadn't yet been healed by her aura. "I'm fine." Moving to her hands and knees, she attempted to push up, muscles protesting. She only made it onto her knees before falling back to the ground. "C-could you help me up, please?"

"I knew it was a stupid idea to use those sodas while they were still full." the redhead grumbled, lifting the Faunus into her arms.

"Wha-? Pyrrha, I said _help_ me up, not _pick_ me up."

"You obviously can't get to the dorms on your own. Not in your current state. I'll get you to your dorm room at least." Blake felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as Pyrrha carried her across the rest of campus and to the dormitories. Students stared as they passed and her Faunus hearing picked up some of the whispers that followed them. Pyrrha seemed not to mind the staring or hear the whispers as she effortlessly carried the brunette to the dorms and down the hall to Team RWBY's room.

"I cannot enter your room without permission." the redhead told her. Blake nodded and reached into her pocket, grabbing her scroll from a pouch hidden under her shirt. Holding the device toward the door, she let the scanner cross her insignia and barcode before the door clicked. Pyrrha smiled and shifted so she could open the door. Moving into the room, the redhead cocked her head at the situation of the beds, but shook her head and made her way to the one she assumed (correctly) was Blake's.

Blake groaned as she was laid down on her bed. Pyrrha knelt down and touched her forehead. "Pyrrha, really, my aura will take care of it in a few minutes."

"Your aura should have taken care of it by now." Pyrrha murmured, putting a hand below her chin and feeling her neck.

"Well, I did take more than anybody else in the fight. Except Weiss. She took Nora's hit pretty hard." Blake moved to sit up, grunting with the effort.

"No!" A hand landed on her chest and pushed her back, igniting a blush on Blake's cheeks. "You shouldn't get up! Let your aura heal you first."

"But I'm covered in food." Blake persisted, attempting to go against the other girl's strength. Pyrrha's hand stayed where it was, not budging an inch and the brunette laid back, panting with the effort.

"Blake..." Uh oh, she recognized that tone. "Have you... have you been maintaining your aura?"

"What do you mean?" Blake inquired, face expressionless to let nothing through.

"When I hit you with the baguette... wouldn't you have normally seen it coming and used a shadow to avoid it?"

"No. You caught me off guard, which is completely fair in a fight like that."

Vibrant green eyes stared at her and amber eyes dropped their gaze, not liking the concern in the verdant orbs.

"Come on." the redhead ordered, lifting the brunette and leading her from the dormitory.

"Where are we going?" Blake inquired, stumbling slightly before getting her footing and catching up with the stronger girl.

"To get you something to eat." Pyrrha replied. "I doubt you ate much before we began the food fight and now that Goodwitch has repaired the cafeteria, students will be returning to finish their meals."

Blake cocked her head before nodding and entering the cafeteria with Pyrrha, both heading over to grab another tray of food. The attendents glared at the pair of them and they smiled sheepishly before grabbing a table near the window. Pyrrha slid her tray over to her companion and Blake slowly began to eat. As the taste filled her mouth, it occurred to the Faunus just how starved she was and she ate with renewed vigor, wolfing down the meal.

"Blake, you need to take better care of yourself than this." Pyrrha whispered, watching the brunette eat. "When was the last time you ate a full meal?"

Blake paused, wiping her mouth as she thought back on it. "I think... a fortnight ago."

Bright green eyes narrowed in rage and it was all Blake could do to keep her ears standing tall at such a look. "Shall I inform Ruby that you are not keeping your health up to par?" The tone with which the redhead spoke was low, dangerous and not something Blake had ever heard from the girl.

"Pyrrha, I'm fine." The brunette stated. "Besides, Ruby's already got a lot on her plate, she doesn't need to worry about me too. Keeping Yang out of trouble and Weiss calm is work enough."

"You are her teammate." Pyrrha retorted. "Work enough or not, she would rather you take care of yourself than become what you were today in the cafeteria. Yang was sent into the atmosphere and was still better off than you were."

Blake opted not to respond, knowing the famous athlete would simply continue to argue with her. Truth be told, she didn't eat because she was hoarding the food. All students had to return home during the summer. Blake didn't have a home anymore, not now that she'd left the White Fang. Food was hard to come by and the brunette usually went days without eating.

Pyrrha noticed the shift in her companion's mood as amber eyes turned downcast and cocked her head in wonderment. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"It's nothing." Came the immediate reply, prompting the redhead to raise an eyebrow. "Trust me, you shouldn't need to worry about my troubles."

Reaching forward, Pyrrha took Blake's chin in her hand, gazing into the startled amber eyes. "Blake, you may not want to tell me of your troubles and I completely respect that. However, despite what you may think... I am always here for you. I want to be that person you trust."

"Pyrrha..." Blake was at a loss for words, a blush creeping up her cheeks as the redhead leaned closer.

Pyrrha's eyes flicked down to pale pink lips momentarily before looking back up. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Amber eyes widened when a pair of soft lips brushed against their owner's. Blake breathed out a sigh as she hesitantly returned the kiss, Pyrrha's hand moving up to caress her cheek. The pair broke apart and Pyrrha blushed.

"I've wanted to do that for quite some time." she confessed, her blush deepening as Blake's eyes opened.

The brunette licked her lips and smiled. "So have I." she replied, looking boldly into the green eyes opposite her. "I trust you wouldn't mind if I did it again?"

"You would be correct." Pyrrha breathed, meeting the Faunus halfway as their lips connected once more.

...

Outside the window, the rest of Teams JNPR and RWBY cooed and grinned as they watched their teammates share a kiss.

"When do you think is a good time to let them know that we know?" Ruby asked her partner.

"I'm not sure." Weiss admitted. "I've never had to tell anyone that I knew they were in a relationship before."

"Well, there was the time you told me you knew about Ruby and I." Ren cut in, gaining odd looks from the group as they looked between the now blushing redhead and the quiet boy.

"You've been dating my sister?" Yang asked in confusion before turning to Ruby.

"Yang, I was going to tell you!" The team leader told her, holding her hands up in defense.

"When?" the blonde inquired.

"Next month..."

Yang nodded and grabbed her sister by her hood, leading the group away from the restaurant. "Blake and Pyrrha can wait. I want all the juicy details on this relationship you were going to wait a month to tell me about. How long have you two been dating anyway Is there...?"

The rest of the group shrugged and glanced back once more to see Pyrrha urging Blake to continue her meal. Weiss and Ren nodded their approval and continued on, Nora and Jaune bringing up the rear.

* * *

_**There. Sorry if it wasn't very good, but I'm trying to get my focus away from RWBY for a bit to focus on my older unfinished fics. Thanks for reading guys!**_

_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_

_**And don't forget to review, guys!**_


End file.
